Why does bad things always happen to me?
by sweet-angel-2-dark
Summary: ~~CH 10 up~~lizzie decided to tell gordo she really like him, but does she have the gut to tell him? will he feel the same way? please R/R* this is my first fic.*
1. orientation day

A/N: I'm soooo happy I got my first review!!!! biblehermione thank you!! And yeah I was thinking about doing it Gordo/ Lizzie but I wanted to be a little different and plus there was a reason why I did it but you have to find out why in the chapter 3 (  
  
()= Author note  
  
*= What the character is thinking  
  
~ Orientation~  
  
  
  
Lizzie POV ( point of view)  
  
Lizzie is standing in front of the auditorium waiting for Ann. She is all ways late. *I know I'm going to wait here forever. Where the hell is she? I'm so bored, I hope someone comes that I know and hang out with me til Ann comes*  
  
"AHHHHHHH" someone run up to me and hug me from behind.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH THE WHAT HELL" I turned around  
  
"Tiffi!!!!!!!! HI OMG I HAVEN"T SEEN YOU FOR LIKE EVER" I gave her a hug then pull away and hit her on the shoulder  
  
" You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
Tiffi laugh, "I'm sorry! I was just happy to see you!"  
  
I smile " yeah I'm happy to see you too but gosh next time don't yell and jump on my like that!"  
  
" Ok" she said still laughing.  
  
"so what are you doing standing her all alone?" she said  
  
" Oh I'm waiting here her Ann and Gordo"  
  
" God are you still obsessed with that boy?!"  
  
" I am not OBSESSED with him, I just really really like him. " I said while smiling  
  
"uh huh..I haven't seen him for like ever, how is he"  
  
" I guess he's cool"  
  
" oh well I hope he don't still hate me cause of you know, all that shit that happen last year with us."  
  
"no I don't think so, that's so last year we are freshmen now!"  
  
" yeah I can't wait to see Thomas!"  
  
" ARGH you still love him?!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
" girl you need to stop liking him!"  
  
" And you need to stop liking Gordo!"  
  
"HEY! Don't go there, at least me and Gordo are best friends, wait I mean at least we TALK to each other and hang out! You and Thomas aren't friends, ya don't talk to each other or hang out and plus he is a jackass!  
  
"I know he is a jackass ,that's why I like him!" Tiffi said while laughing  
  
"what the ffff..? You like him cause he's a jack ass?" I asked a little confused  
  
"yeah, his face look like a donkey!" then she started to laugh hard  
  
" WHAT?! you like him cause he looks like a jackass?" I said starting to laugh with her  
  
" yeah! Its soooo adorable!" she laugh even harder  
  
" OMG!! You're so screwy" I said still laughing  
  
  
  
Gordo POV  
  
He's walking to the auditorium. * where is Lizzie? OH there she is, who is she with? ARGH the BITCH TIFFANY!! * He didn't want to go over there now. He doesn't like her. She was a complete bitch last year to him and he's just sick of her. Lizzie always tells him that she treated him like shit cause she liked him, he didn't get it, niether did Lizzie * when is she going to leave? OMG too late Lizzie spotted me dammit!*  
  
"HEY Gordo" Lizzie yelled she stopped laughing when she saw Gordo he's walking towards them, going down the stair to where they were standing. Tiffi was still laughing about the donkey thing.  
  
" DOOOONKEEEEYYYY" Tiffi shouted trying to take a breath. Lizzie started to crack up again  
  
* what the fuck is wrong with them?*  
  
" what are ya laughing about?"  
  
"oh we were talking about Thomas DICKHEAD" Lizzie said still laughing  
  
"OH"  
  
* Lizzie looks nice.wow.. I never noticed how cute she looks*  
  
"so where is Ann" I asked  
  
"I dunno the thing is about to start and it's 7:57 she still isn't here yet, we both woke up at 6 am and I called her after I left and she was ready and like still she isn't here and you're supposed to be here at 7: 30! Why are you late?"  
  
" no I wasn't, you said meet at 8, blondie!"  
  
"oh" Lizzie giggled  
  
" well any ways aren't you going to say hi Gordo?" Tiffi asked  
  
" Oh tiffany .hi." I said in a non-exciting tone.  
  
"HI!" she said perkily  
  
*she is so annoying*  
  
"hey there's Ann" Lizzie said waving her hang to get Ann's attention  
  
" Hey guys" Ann said  
  
"hey"  
  
" WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"  
  
" my parents took the long way"  
  
" why?"  
  
"Cause they're ghetto"  
  
Lizzie and that bitch giggle  
  
"well I guess we better get going" I said  
  
" yeah. well.. I'll see you later ok Tiffi?"  
  
"ok... I need to find my mother anyways"  
  
" ok bye"  
  
"so Gordo are you going to sit with us or are you going to sit with your father?"  
  
" I have to sit with my father but I'll see you later when I'm done at work ok?"  
  
"kay" Lizzie smiled  
  
they all left to go inside the auditorium. Lizzie and Ann sat together and they saw Miranda walking with her parents on the other side of the auditorium, but she was too far away to say hey so they just sat there waiting. The teachers were doing their speeches and introducing certain people and the principle and the vice principle. They were talking about their program and sports stuff.  
  
  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
"finally!" I shouted, annoyed  
  
"yeah I know sooo boring, like who cares about all that school spirit shit"  
  
" I know it's not like I'm going to wear green and gold on the games days! I mean please. you wouldn't see me wearing those colors EVER!"  
  
" yeah me too maybe just green but not together" Ann said  
  
"totally... Ok. lets go get our schedule and see if we have any classes together and see if we have the same lunch period! COME ON MOTHER!!!!!! LETS GO!!!!"  
  
"ok.ok hold on!!!" my mother said totally bitchy  
  
We had to separate to get our schedule in our homeroom classes. We're all going to meet in the middle of the "bridge" . ( there's a bridge at my school, it's like a cross to go to the other side of the school, like a short cut but any ways....)  
  
"mother just wait here a few more minutes" Lizzie begging her mom  
  
" ok but what is taking them so long?"  
  
"mom hello..this is a BIG school and our classes is like everywhere, Ann had to go like far away and I was lucky that my homeroom class is in the next building ."  
  
"ok..lets wait"  
  
"thanks mom"  
  
" oh look there's Ann!"  
  
Ann running towards Lizzie and her mom  
  
"Hey I'm sorry my dad got us lost and it took forever for us to find the freaking bridge."  
  
"it cool, now let me see your schedule!!"  
  
Ann handed her schedule to Lizzie and Lizzie is looking at it.  
  
" no..YES! we have chorus! .um..no...no...no.NO! ARGH we only have one class together!' I said sadly  
  
" I'm not surprised, hey at least is better than no classes"  
  
"yeah.I guess" she said still upset  
  
" hey how do we know what lunch period we have?"  
  
" oh my homeroom teacher told my to look at your 5th period class and if you have 100,300,600 building you have 1st lunch and all the others have 2nd lunch, look at your 5th period." they both looked at their 5th period.  
  
"What do you have?" Ann ask  
  
" I have first and you?"  
  
Ann mad a sad face " I have 2nd lunch"  
  
" what!!! NO!!!!!!!! YOU CAN"T!!!!!!!!!!" I said really upset!  
  
They left school, Lizzie and Ann were walking and talking about how it sucked that they have different lunch periods. Ann hanged out with Lizzie for a while. (Lizzie mom left a while to go to work. So Ann's parents were bringing them home.) They went to Ann's parent's car and sat there talking about the school and how much they are going to get lost. Then Lizzie start to cry with tears running down her cheeks., but no one noticed, and it was all quiet while driving to her house.  
  
" bye Ann! And thank you for bring me home" I went out of the car and so did Ann, she wanted to walk Lizzie to the door.  
  
" oh you're welcome" Ann's mother said with a smile, like always.  
  
They started to walk to door  
  
" well here we are in front of my door" I said wiping a tear that went down my cheek, I was still upset about the lunch period  
  
" don't be sad. I know it sucks but hey..I'll see you in the mornings and we ride the same bus so don't worry" Ann said trying to comfort her  
  
" yeah I guess, but it's not far!!"  
  
" I know but I got to go my mom is calling me, will you be ok?" I nodded  
  
" ok..well bye" they hug and Ann ran to the car and they left while Lizzie entered the house, after that she just sat around , waiting for Gordo. She just wanted to get her mind off the lunch thing.  
  
"YEA!" she said when she heard the doorbell  
  
"coming" she yelled and ran to the door and opened it  
  
"hey Gordo!"* gosh he looks cute in he publix uniform  
  
"Hey but OH MY GOSH! You will not believe who just asked me out today?" Gordo said kind of surprised yet excited.  
  
" WHO?" Lizzie asked shock and upset  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
there's chapter 2 ( I hope it's ok..I know it's kind of long. But who asked Gordo out? Did he accept it? Will Lizzie still tell him that she is totally in love with him? Find out in the next chapter!! And by the way, Tiffi is a nickname Lizzie gave her. anyways ( Please REVIEW!! ( 


	2. I'm going to tell him

~Lizzie POV~(point of view)  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've like him for sooooo long and like, I never had the guts to tell him how I feel."  
  
"So them tell him"  
  
"Well...it's better said then done...but what if he doesn't feel the same way and every time we see Each other there will be this awkward feeling? And then we won't hang out or act normal around each other?"  
  
"Well...I don't know. what if he does feel the same way? And then ya end up going out, which will be awesome!"  
  
"Yeah but then what if he DON'T"  
  
"ARGH! You will never know unless you TELL HIM!!"  
  
" You're sooo right...I'm going to tell him! On the first day of our freshman year I'm going to tell him every thing! And if he doesn't like like me like I do with him then...um...um..."  
  
"You will just forget about him and look for a new guy!"  
  
"Right! Thanks Ann.your such a great friend...if I told all of this to Miranda, she would tell me to shut the fuck up, and do she little bitchy eye rolling thing and that will bug the hell out of me! "  
  
They both started to laugh when Lizzie was trying to imitate her bitchy eye rolling. Then the stop for a minute and then started to giggle and started to laugh ever harder again then the phone ring. Lizzie jump off the bed, wipe the tear off her eyes, went to the phone and was hoping it was Gordo.  
  
"Hello" she said hoping it was Gordo  
  
"Hey Lizzie waz up?" * yeah it was Gordo *  
  
"Oh nothing much so what time do you want to meet on orientation this Friday?"  
  
"Um. I don't know whenever."  
  
"I'm so excited!! I can't wait...I wish you wasn't in the AP program and we might have a better change to be in the same classes. Oh well I guess at 8:00 am in front of the school "  
  
" Yeah well if you wasn't such a dumbass maybe you will be in the program too!"  
  
"ARGH you don't have to be sooo mean...I'm not a dumbass and plus I didn't want to be in it! In regular classes, I have a hard time to keep my grades up . But take advance classes? I don't think!"  
  
She was sooo mad she almost hanged up on him until he said something  
  
" Geez I was just joking! Please don't get mad, you know I love ya!"  
  
Lizzie wipes that one tear that fell out of her eyes and then smiled  
  
"ok..I geez I kind of got a little frustrated cause you and Ann are in the advance program and I'm not so I wont see ya as much" she said sadly "it ok we might have the same lunch period and I know we will have chorus " Ann said coming up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"yeah..and so don't worry" Gordo trying to comfort her  
  
" ok..but anyways do you want to do something later on tomorrow?" she ask Gordo  
  
" sure way not, you do know the orientation is tomorrow right?"  
  
"WHAT isn't today Wednesday? "  
  
"no today is Thursday"  
  
"OH MY GOD! How can it be that was fast! I totally haven't kept count! ARGH we have school next week!" she said kind of upset  
  
" well sorry I got to go"  
  
" ok but um...do you want to come over after orientation? I never to tell you something" she gave Ann a smile and Ann gave she a smile too.  
  
" umm sure I guess I'll come over after work? "  
  
"oh yeah you got the new job at publix " "yeah well my dad is like bitching to me to get off the phone so bye"  
  
"bye! Smooches" she giggles  
  
" um..yeah smooches"  
  
They both click off. And Lizzie was all happy cause she is going to tell Gordo how she feels about him.  
  
"so you're going to do it, aren't ya" ask Ann  
  
" Yep" I said with a smile"  
  
"Well, I better go it getting late and we have to wake up so early tomorrow (she make a icky face expression) and when we get our schedule we better have lunch together or it will be the end of Your lives"  
  
"Yeah! And hopefully Gordo have the same lunch period too"  
  
" Yeah but what about Miranda?" ask Ann  
  
"Well yeah her too! She is one of our best friends but when it come to my obsession of a guy I like that she don't like or just get tired of my talking about him so much, she's just a major bitch but other than that...she's awesome! Ya know?"  
  
"Yeah. well see ya at school"  
  
"Ok" Lizzie walk with Ann to her door and then gave her a hug and Ann started to walk down to her house. She only lives a few houses down so she can walk home. 


	3. WHAT! WHO! WHY!

A/N: thanks for all the reviews! Totally love ya!!! Ok well here is the story! Remember to R/R! (  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
Lizzie has been in her room all day after her conversation with Gordo. She's in there crying her broken heart out and writing in her dairy.  
  
~Lizzie's Dairy~  
  
how could he go out with her again?? HOW? I mean, they had a worthless 5 months relationship last year! Why would they try it again? I just don't get that? I mean yeah he did get cuter but like he wasn't cute before? I think that's the most fucked up reason to ask him out again! Because he got " hot" GOD! And also the other fucked up thing is that he accept it!!!! Now I WILL NEVER TELL HIM THAT I LIKE HIM! I don't have a chance with him anymore!!!! That's not FAIR!! ARGH g2g!  
  
1 pissed off angel, Lizzie  
  
I put my diary in my pillowcase and my other pillows so I don't have to worry about matt reading my diary. I'm laying down on my bed think about the conversation I had with Gordo.  
  
~ flash back to the conversation ~  
  
"Hey Gordo!" * gosh he looks cute in he publix uniform*  
  
"Hey but OH MY GOSH! You will not believe who just asked me out today?" Gordo said kind of surprised yet excited.  
  
" WHO?" Lizzie asked shock and upset  
  
"Lets go sit down first cause my legs are killing me! I was on my feet like all day"  
  
"Gordo. you only work like 3 or 4 hours "  
  
"so. you would probably feel the same way if you had to stand up for 3 or 4 hours straight!"  
  
* Dork* "whatever! Now tell me WHO ask you out!"  
  
" Ok..Amanda !" he said excitedly  
  
"WHAT! Are you fucking with me?!" I said surprise yet mad  
  
" no I'm not and now we're going out again"  
  
* WHAT! How could that be! This can't be happening!! Why!! Why NOW!! Why on the same day I was going to express my love for him?! Ok..ok.. Lizzie put yourself together, don't sound all mad and upset and whatever you do, DO NOT CRY*  
  
"um.. Wow.. I'mmm.. So. surprise! How.. ?" I said calmly, fighting back the tears I turn way pretending to look at something in the sky while a tear go down her cheek.  
  
"how did it happen?" I finish the question , still looking at the sky. * don't look at him or you will totally break out and cry, then him will be wondering why I'm crying*  
  
*What's wrong with her why is she looking at the sky? Why won't she look at me?* " are you ok? Why are you looking at the sky?"  
  
" oh I'm fine" I lied, trying to sound as happy as I can " the sky just so pretty today and its been a lot time since I see it this way, now go on tell me what happen" I ask him  
  
" ok.? Well we saw each other in the hall and...."  
  
~ in the hall way~ Gordo POV  
  
* oh my god there Amanda, what should I do??* " hey Gordo" Amanda said so sweetly  
  
" um.. hey."  
  
" wow you look good! Have you being working out or something , cause all of a sudden you got all hot and stuff"  
  
*like I wasn't before?* "um..yeah I been work out like the whole summer and um.. thank you"  
  
"really well it working out for you" she said with a smile "Gordo.can I ask you something"  
  
"um sure..?"  
  
" well..do you want to be a couple again? I mean I feel so bad that I broke up with you and now that you looks so.ya know.well my feelings for you came back"  
  
*what the fuck..is she asking me out? Well I really haven't gotten over her so I guess* " um.yeah" I said with a smile  
  
" really?? Cool well then I'll see you around ok?" she gave him a hug after the broke loose " sure" I said with a smile on my face.  
  
~ back to Lizzie and Gordo~  
  
" and that's how is happen and now we're going out"  
  
I was still looking at the sky while he was telling the story to me .I don't feel like saying anything to him cause if I do I will get all upset and my voice is going to be all shaky like and he probably would suspect something. All I did was nod my head and there was a silence between us.  
  
"well I guess I'll go. It's getting kind of late ok?"  
  
I nod my head and got up trying to hold back the tears and walk with him to the door.  
  
" Bye, I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?"  
  
" ARGH why did you say that now it going to remind me that hell is almost near"  
  
That made me smile " ok then. I guess I'll see ya late then?"  
  
* Great I finally made her smile* "that's better. Ok well bye"  
  
~ flash back over~  
  
I started to cry again.* I need to call Ann and Miranda. I can't handle it anymore!*  
  
I got my phone and speed dial Ann's number.  
  
"hello?" Ann said  
  
" hey its me" I said sadly "um. hold on I'm going to do 3 way with Miranda ok.  
  
" are you ok?"  
  
" NO! but I'll tell you when I get Miranda on ok?"  
  
"ok?"  
  
I press flash and then dial Miranda's number and then wait for a ring and then press flash again.  
  
" hello? Miranda, Ann?"  
  
" hey "the both said  
  
"ok now what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ann asked  
  
I told them the whole story, how Gordo and Amanda got back together.  
  
" WHAT? Why would anyone would what to go out with him?? And why is he so stupid? Doesn't he realizes that the only reason why she asked him out was because he got cute, what a dumbass! " Miranda shouted  
  
" I agree! Why would he accept it anyways? I thought I was totally over her!" Ann wonder  
  
" How would I know! And yeah I thought so too " I said still crying " ya know what?"  
  
" what" the both said that the same time  
  
" life isn't affair! First Ronnie broke up with me for anther girl and the Ethan just like me as a friend and nothing more and now the guy I like for so long is not going out with someone and the fucken year didn't even started yet!!! I mean do you remember how I was when I like him last year? I was finally over Ethan and start liking Gordo and now...its going to be like hell for me! seeing them together all the time ARGH I can't handle it!"  
  
" don't worry, there will be better and HOTTER guys at Lincoln ( the high school they're going to) and you can forget about that fucken loser!!" Miranda said trying her best to cheer me up.  
  
"yeah and who knows? maybe your feeling for Gordo will go away and pretty soon you have a different crush and he will be better looking " Ann said  
  
"also a better friend!" Miranda said  
  
" what do you mean a better friend?" I asked  
  
" well didn't you say one time that you told him that you liked him?"  
  
" yeah but I said LIKED-ED and that was a while ago"  
  
" and he use to like you too right?"  
  
" yeah so...what do that have to do with anything?!?" I shouted at Miranda  
  
" well don't you think that he was smart enough to figure out that maybe you were bullshitting with him and really still like him? And if he figure that out what in the hell would he tell you that?"  
  
"no! Gordo is smart with a lot of shit but the whole girls thing ya know..his a totally dumbass. I mean I doesn't even know when I'm flirting with him. He's just a totally clueless dumbass!" the girls started to laugh at the last remark  
  
" yeah, but aren't all guys like that?" Ann asked  
  
2 second of silence  
  
" yes!" all other them said together and start to laugh again.  
  
"well thanks guys, I really needed that!" I said to them  
  
" yeah well what are friends for?" Miranda said  
  
" yeah.hey ya want to do something tomorrow ya know to get our minds off school and BOYS" Ann ask  
  
" sure what ya want to do?" Miranda ask  
  
" we can go shopping and go to my house and swim in the pool." I said  
  
" sure that sound fun!" Ann said  
  
"totally!"  
  
"ok see ya tomorrow!"  
  
they all hung up, thinking they are going to have a great time tomorrow *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
how was it?? GOOD? BAD?? Well please REVIEW I would totally love ya!! Chapter 4 will be up probably late cause I have school 2morrow :P but I'll try to update soon! ~peace out~ 


	4. what happen to them!

A/N hey guys.. thanks for the reviews! sorry it took me awhile to update but (freshman) high school is totally working my ass off! We have sooooo much homework now and I have a hard time to write or type my chapter, see when I'm bored I just start to writing the next chapter in my chapter note book and type it over and edit a few things and so forth but yea...ANYWAYS!! so. here's the story. For a reminder * = what they are thinking  
  
Lizzie POV * Where are Ann and Miranda? ARGH! I can't believe they would diss me like that!!!* * They like 30 minutes late, I would have expected this from Ann but not Miranda, she's always early.* I was waiting for them at the food court, but I got tired of waiting so I left and walked around. I went in inside one of my favorite stores, Hot Topic.  
  
"Hi, can I help you with anything?" a punky female worker asks me  
  
" um..no thanks just looking around"  
  
" oh.ok" she said smiling *awesome clothes..she was like wearing this cool black top with huge safety pins on it with a skirt that looks like a school girls uniform type skirt but more punky style not those preppy kind. It has two big pin forming an "X" on each side and it was blue with skulls all around it. I want that outfit!!* just when I was walking to the CDs section I was Gordo.  
  
"oh my gosh why is he in here? He never comes in here unless he's with Miranda, Ann, and me?" I whispered to myself  
  
I kept walking and pretend not to see him until I felt someone tapped my shoulders, I turned around like all scared like.  
  
" What the.?"  
  
"hey..so waz up?"  
  
" Oh hey Gordo nothing much.what are you doing here?  
  
" oh I was looking for you. I called and your mother said you was here with Miranda and Ann, where are they?  
  
" oh well my so called FRIENDS didn't show up so I just decided to hang out by myself."  
  
" oh well thanks for calling me. I could have come here to hang out with you" he said sounding hurt  
  
* awww.wait! .ARGH ! I didn't want to be with him.. I'm SUPPOSE to FORGET about him right now..wasn't that the purpose of having a girls day out thing??*  
  
" I'm sorry, it was just suppose to be a girls day out ya know? And plus I didn't think you would have come since your going out with Amanda, I just thought that ya would do something together today"  
  
"oh well she had like soccer practice so. I'm free"  
  
"oh.that's nice"  
  
we walked around with out saying anything until I got really bored just walking  
  
" hey do you want to just chill outside, it really getting boring"  
  
"gee thanks!"  
  
I rolled my eyes " you know what I mean" I said smiling and hitting him on the shoulder lightly  
  
he smiled " sure ok"  
  
we walked outside and sat on this hill. I laid down and started to stare at the sky and then Gordo came laying down beside me and sliding a little close to me. I turned my head towards him and smiled with one of my eyebrow up.  
  
" what is it?"  
  
" oh nothing I just that you're really close to me"  
  
" and?"  
  
" Well I don't think Amanda would like that, I mean if you would move any closer, we would be kissing " I said with a devil-ish smile and sounded a little tease-y "and ya know Amanda would not like that"  
  
" really? Well that's a risk I wouldn't mind to take" then he leans in to me and kissed me and then we started to get ever more close and deep. then I notice that he's opening his mouth a little bit bigger and that he's trying to give me a hint, so then I did that same and I could feel his warm tongue in my mouth, swirling around nicely with mine, and we started to roll around and then. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hmmmm...what's going on?? Does he like her? Why didn't Miranda and Ann didn't showed up at the mall?? Sorry to leave you hanging like this , but I just had to stop there!!!And about the cussing...I'll try to turn down the cussing ok? Just for you! As you notice this one is shorter than my other chapter...but OH WELL!! 


	5. at the mall part 1

A/N: sorry it took so long and big thanks for all the reviewers!! And for rachell. I'm sorry rachell it just that I didn't want it to be sooo long and so I cut a lot of thing that weren't connected to the story.but I promise I'll put you in it ok? Love ya! Anyways here's the story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Lizzie POV*~  
  
BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.BEEP. BEEP  
  
I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. I just realize that it was just a dream. I was upset now knowing that it didn't happen. I wish it did. But then maybe that dream was a sign that Gordo and me will be together someday. I laid there smiling until I remember that I'm suppose to go to the mall with Miranda and Ann, I looked that my clock.  
  
" oh my gosh it 11 o' clock! I thought I changed it to wake me up at 10! I only have an hour to get ready!!!" I yelled  
  
I went to the bedroom brush my teeth and clean my face. I ran down stairs looking for my mom and dad. I couldn't find them, I didn't even see matt. * Where are they? * I went to the kitchen table and I saw a note.  
  
Lizzie, Dad and I went to the movie w/ Matt and Lanny. We're going to go out and eat after ward and I left you some money for the mall. We'll be back kind of late so if Miranda and Ann want to stay over it will be ok with us, but don't make a mess! Love you, Mom  
  
"ARGH! How am I going to get to the mall?" I went to my room to get dress. After I was done I called Ann.  
  
~ Ann and I conversation~  
  
"hello?"  
  
" hey Ann"  
  
" oh hey are you ready?"  
  
" about that my parents left me home alone and I have no ride to the mall, do you think your mom would mine taking me too?"  
  
" no..she won't care but let me ask her just to make sure." Miranda shouts to her mom "MA, LIZZIE'S PARENT LEFT HER AT HOME AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE A RIDE SO. CAN YOU GIVE HER A RIDE"  
  
"sure she can give you a ride, so get ready"  
  
" I'm already ready.all I need is to put some make up on and TADA I'm done..but what about you? You're always the late, one are you gone yet?"  
  
"well. I need to put my make up on and do my hair.other than that I'll be done pretty soon"  
  
"sure.whatever.just hurry up ok.Miranda will get piss if she waits forever and its like almost 12!!! You have like 20 min to be done so hurry up!!"  
  
" I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN OK GEEZ! I'LL CALL YOU WHEN I'M DONE!"  
  
"ok...damn.bye"  
  
"sorry about that, but you were just starting to pissing me off.bye"  
  
we both hung up and I went to my room and sat down on the chair in front of my make up desk I couldn't decide what kind of eye shadows to I wear, the glittery, shimmer, or regular ones, finally I decided to use the glittery one, I was wearing blue I got my favorite blue glitter eye shadow. After that I was done and I went to the living room to watch some music videos on Mtv.  
  
~ mean while~  
  
"argh I wish I went to Lizzie house!! Why did my mom have to bring me here early? I'll be waiting here for like ever!!" Miranda said to herself waiting at the food court in the mall. She was sitting there bored as ever until some one tapped her shoulder. She turned around fast and she saw Gordo. * oh no! Lizzie isn't going to be happy about this and either will I*  
  
" um. hi.what are you doing here?"  
  
" oh well Ann told me that ya was going to the mall I had nothing better to do so I ask my cousin to bring me here.  
  
"oh well, we didn't invite you so you have no right to come" she said in her bitchy tone  
  
" so.it a free country I can go to the mall if I want to, but if I knew you was going to be here, I won't be here right now, I thought Ann meant her and Lizzie"  
  
" well then why did you tape my shoulder than?!"  
  
" I thought you was Ann but when you turn around I'm like OH shit this bitch again" Miranda got furious, she face was turn red like a cherry. Gordo got a little scared by the look of her face and wanted to run but all he did was standing there having this evil smile on his face.  
  
" you asshole! Why are you so freaking mean to me!!! I did nothing to you and this how you treat me!!! Don't ever speak to me again!"  
  
after that Miranda left the table she was sitting at and left with fury.  
  
"who gives a rats ass if you don't talk to me, you make it sound like a bad thing!!!" Gordo shouted out to her when she walked away. * argh I can't stand that bitch anymore.after how she treated me last year, she thinks I'll be all nice and shit. I'll never forget about it!!*  
  
Gordo walked off the other way and went in side the CD warehouse  
  
Miranda was walking in to After Thought looking around ,still pissed off at Gordo. while she was looking around she saw Ethan, another person who she didn't want to see.  
  
" hey Miranda waz ^? * great that jerk saw me*  
  
"oh hi.nothing much you" she said trying to sound happy to see him.  
  
"cool so are you here with Lizzie and Ann?"  
  
"um.I'm suppose to meet them at the food court at 12 so...yeah"  
  
" well it's 12: 20 now"  
  
" omg are you serious!!! I gotta go bye Ethan!" * I hope they're not mad.but good thing I left, I didn't want to be around him!*  
  
Miranda ran out of the store and went down stairs to the food court, she didn't see Lizzie and Ann anymore. * ARGH great they're late. I guess Ann is giving Lizzie a ride* she went to the same table she was sitting at before the fight she had with Gordo and sat there waiting. About 20 more mins had pass, finally she saw Lizzie and Ann walking towards her.  
  
" where the hell have ya been!!" Miranda shouted  
  
" sorry...we were stuck in traffic." Ann said  
  
"yeah so what have you been doing for the past 40 mins?" I asked  
  
" well let see. first I saw you MAN, Gordo and he totally piss me off then I saw Ethan at After Thoughts ARGH! I wish ya came here earlier!"  
  
" wait you saw Ethan.. where? I said excited  
  
" he was in after thoughts?" Ann said kind of smiling  
  
" I don't care where the hell he is and yeah that little fruit was in After Thoughts"  
  
" what the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted at her  
  
" nothing it just that your stupid crush piss the shit out of me. And Ethan, ARGH self- explanatory "  
  
" ok.Ethan didn't do shit to you so what the crap? what did he do to you?" I asked pissed off  
  
" he's just a jerk!!"  
  
"so.was he a jerk to you?"  
  
" yeah!"  
  
" how?"  
  
"well, last year.he ignore me the whole year and didn't say anything to me and he pretend to but all " I'm da man" type think and it just so FAKE!! And I hate that"  
  
" no he doesn't!! he's still the same Ethan."  
  
"whatever you're just saying that cause you still like him, but don't forget about you're queer ass Gordo!"  
  
" YOU BITCH!!! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!!! AND FOR YOUR DAMN INFO , I DO NOT LIKE ETHAN!!"  
  
"WHATEVER YOU KNOW THAT'S A LIE! AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR GORDO?"  
  
" YOU KNOW YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I HAVE GUY FRIEND, AND YOU DON'T! YOU'RE TO DAMN JUGEMENTAL THAT'S WHY NO GUYS COME AND TALK TO YOU!!"  
  
" Ann aren't you going to say anything??? You've been standing there the whole time!!!!" Miranda shouted looking at her with fury  
  
" um.hell no I'm not getting in to this."  
  
" well Ann if you got her on time I wouldn't have gone through all of this shit so its also you fault too!"  
  
"what?! You know you're being a little bitch right now, you started the whole argument.so shut the fuck up!!!"  
  
" ok guys...just stop it..argh.this is suppose to be a girls day out ya know, we're suppose to have fun and forget about Gordo and Ethan and everyone else but us, ever thought I'm piss that what you said.." I said try to be the peace maker lie always  
  
" ok. guys I'm sorry it just that my inside was filled with fury and I didn't mean to let it out on ya but..yeah.I'm sorry"  
  
"fine! I'll let it side this time but...ARGH damn you was a bitch!" Ann said still a little piss Miranda and I started to laugh then Ann join in a few second later. " great we're all peachy now" I said all happy  
  
After they made up, they went to every store the liked and bough at least one thing in there. They had a great time.they forgot all about Gordo, school, and all the problems they were haven't until they saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~ HAHAHAH cliffhanger..but i think ya prob. Know who they saw right.or.are you wrong? Please find out in the next chapter. And about the cussing I know I know to much but. its hard!! It just has a stronger feeling to it in the argument but I WILL TRY to cut if back for ya!! 


	6. real ch 6 at the mall part 2

A/N: well.I'm kind of having some problems..at first I have everything planed, ya know to put in story and stuff and now I'm not sure what should I put in or not.GRR it's so screwy! And also, my best guys friend and I are not talking AGAIN over something so stupid! :( ..I miss talking to him But ya'll aren't here to know about my issues so here the story I hope it ok : ) ( sorry it took awhile but here it is ) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~~**~* ~*Gordo POV*~  
  
* that bitch!! I hate her! Every time we see each other we always have this bad vibe!* I was walking around the mall hoping not to bump into Miranda or the other. I didn't feel like see that bitch. She probably made some screwed up story making me be the bad guy. *Lizzie probably thinks of a way to cuss me out or something.* I was getting bored. I was walking into the music store and I saw Amanda.  
  
" hey!" * look what she's wearing...mmm.very fuckable* ( ok that word was invented by my BGF)  
  
" oh hey Gordo, what are you doing here?"  
  
I was to busy looking at her nice body.  
  
"Gordo??.Hello?!"  
  
" oh.um. just chillin.you?"  
  
She giggle " oh I was looking for the system of a down CD...I love that Chop Suey song"  
  
" oh...i don't like that song nor the group " making a disgust face expression  
  
"why? They're awesome!. oh yeah you're into that whole old school stuff. I forgot "  
  
" are you dissing on my music" I said in a playful way  
  
" what if I am? Are you going to do something about it?" she said smiling  
  
" maybe"  
  
I moved closer to her and started to tickle her. she started to laugh and moved around until she hit the sticker holder and the entire sticker felled over and I stopped and so did she, still laughing. She bends down and started to pick up all the stickers and replace them back in it spot and I help, of course. After the chaos, we left and went to the food court to hang out.  
  
" wow wasn't that fun?" she said giggling  
  
" yeah, I thought the dude was going to kick our ass out." I started to laugh  
  
" yeah, me too" she started to laugh too  
  
we stop laughing for a moment and looked at each other, we made eye contact. *this is the moment* I leaned in to her, our lips met. It was a sweet kiss. It was my first kiss and I'm glad I was sharing it with Amanda. We pulled way.  
  
" that was nice" she said giving me that smile she does that makes me melt  
  
" yeah" I reply, it was the first word I could think of at the moment * I've been waiting for that moment for a long time and it finally happen. I guess Lizzie was right, I should have just waited patiently*  
  
" do you want to kiss me again" she ask in a teasing way  
  
" um.I'm not sure "  
  
we both smiled. We lean in to each other. Our lips met, it was sweet. We were still at it.  
  
~*Lizzie POV*~  
  
We were having such a great time, after we all made up after the stupid fight we had earlier.  
  
" hey guys?"  
  
" yeah" the both said  
  
" you know that we will be friends no matter what right? Even if we had a stupid fight.."  
  
" like a while ago" Ann said with a little laugh  
  
" yeah." Miranda said also with a little laugh  
  
" yeah.like that one, we will always make up and stay friends to the end."  
  
" of course we will..it will have to take a lot of shit to break up apart" Ann said  
  
" totally.we have our ups and downs but our friendship is so strong, nothing will break us apart" Miranda said  
  
I smiled  
  
"I'm hungry do you want to get something to eat?" Miranda said after we hear her stomach growl. We giggle.  
  
" sure, I want a BLT salad from Wendy's " I said  
  
" yeah me too"  
  
"me three"  
  
~* Ann POV*~  
  
we started to walk to the food court and were waiting in line to order until I saw a couple making out.  
  
" hey look guys.look at that" Lizzie said  
  
"argh..shouldn't they get a room?" Miranda said  
  
I was looking at the couple, the guy looks really familiar notice that it was Gordo and Amanda. * omg! Lizzie is going to freak!* I poked Miranda in the arm while we were still standing in line.  
  
" what?"  
  
"shhhh.look at the couple, do they look familiar?" I whispered to Miranda  
  
" no" she whispered back  
  
"it's Gordo and Amanda.don't say anything to Lizzie or she will just die!"  
  
Miranda nodded her head.  
  
" hey guys what are you doing" Lizzie asked looking at us weirdly  
  
" oh nothing I thought I drop some money on the floor" I lied  
  
" oh well Ann you can go in that line over there"  
  
"oh ok"  
  
I went to order my salad, hoping that Lizzie isn't going to look at the couple making out. * we have to sit on the other side of the food court* after me Lizzie went and then Miranda. We got our salad and Lizzie started to walk toward the table we always sit at, but the problem was Gordo and Amanda was sitting at the table beside it.  
  
"NO" I shouted  
  
Lizzie turned around and looked at me curiously " why not? It the table we always sit at"  
  
"um.yeah but I don't feel like sitting there. Why don't we just go and sit right here it closer." I said * I hope she just say ok and be done with it. *  
  
" argh stop being such a lazy ass! Come on its long a few feet away. Well Miranda are you going to say anything? Where do you want to sit?"  
  
* argh she's bring Miranda in to this.I'm screwed*  
  
" well.um.I want to sit over there on the left side cause.I have a pretty view of the fountain and the table we sit is kind of dirty looking and you can't really see the fountain that good"  
  
* great reason, Lizzie hates dirty table and she like to the fountain. *  
  
"but.ARGH (she rolled her eyes) fine!"  
  
* yes..we won!*  
  
we walk to the table Miranda wanted to sit at.  
  
" ok happy now? We're sitting at the table you wanted to sit" Lizzie said forcing a smile  
  
" yeah thanks.it just that here was this creepy guys looking at us when we was walking and waiting at the line and I didn't want to be near him, I think he was stalking us so.that's why I made such a big deal out of it." I totally lied  
  
" oh really then why didn't you say something, I would have agreed you with..geeze"  
  
"well.I guess I wasn't think straight."  
  
" o..k.? well.let go sit down, shall we?"  
  
"ok" Miranda and I said together  
  
as we were walking, Miranda kept on looking at the table Gordo and Amanda was sitting. She had this nervous look on her face and was totally frighten to see what will happen when Lizzie see them.MAKING OUT. As they were sitting down, Lizzie was wondering why Miranda and Ann were act so weird until she notice that Miranda was looking at the couple making out.  
  
*~ Lizzie POV*~ " Miranda?"  
  
"hm...?"  
  
"why are you staring at he couple over there making out?"  
  
"I.I.I wasn't starting at them.what made you think that?"  
  
"um.well.cause I saw you looking that way.DUH!" * what a dump nut.she is a really bad liar*  
  
" well..um I wasn't so.whatever!"  
  
* I'll let it slid this time* " ok whatever! ANYWAYS I'm going to go to barney's coffee shop and get some sugar bag. I feel like getting high today ok? Ya want some?"  
  
"ok" Miranda and Ann said with out think that barney's coffee shop was at the same spot were Gordo and Amanda was at.  
  
* OMG Lizzie will see him!!* they both thought  
  
" NOOOOOO!! Lizzie STOPPP!!!!" Miranda yelled jumping out of her seat running towards Lizzie but.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!  
  
well Miranda stop Lizzie in time? Will she see Gordo and Amanda making out? well lets see :) ; ok I know what your thinking.how can anyone be making out that seem like for a long time?? Well believe me.it possible *wink, wink*: P oh and just a little hint in the next chapter (still at the mall, believe me CH 7 will be the last mall scene.I know I'm getting too much in to the mall scene.I need to start the school scene.be just hang on with me ) it's going to be hilarious!! 


	7. finally mall part 3 lat mall scene

A/N: HEY YA!!! Geeze it seems like I haven't updated forever!! Well I did get ch 7 typed up and all, but I did something stupid. I was deleting some old stuff on my floppy disk and with out think, I delete ch 7 too.I was so piss, it isn't funny...so I had to retype the whole thing over again.Peachy isn't? Well here ya go! Sorry for not updating sooner ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
*~Miranda POV~* * I got to stop her before she sees them*  
  
" Lizzie STOP!!!!"  
  
*OMG get that lady out of the way!!!!!!!* "AAAHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
BOOM! I ran straight into her. She was carrying a whole bunch of nachos and about 5 large cups of drinks. I slipped and felt to the ground and the drinks was up in the air and than, the worst horrible thing happen. the nachos felt right on top of my head and it had extra cheese dip ad then right after the other, the drinks came down on me too. I was cheesy, soaked and wet.  
  
" OH.MY.GOSH.Miranda are you ok?" Lizzie shouted while running towards me * at least I got her away from the seeing them, but look at my new outfit!!*  
  
" yeah I'm ok but I just messed up my outfit!!" I whined  
  
Ann's having a kick out of this. She's still at the table laughing her ass off holding some napkin.  
  
" Ann! If you don't mind! When your finishing laughing will you please give me the napkins that's in your hands!?"  
  
"um.sure.sorry..it's.just.so.funny.." she said between breaths  
  
When Ann arrive to where Lizzie and I was, she started to laughing all over again and when I turn around and looked at Lizzie she was on the ground laughing her ass off too.  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK!!! WHY IS THIS SO AMUSING?! If ya'll think having cheese and coke all over your self." I pick some cheese off my hair and clothes with both of my hands " SO here.laugh at this!" I threw it at them,  
  
*that would making them shut the fuck up!*  
  
" OMG Mirandahhhhhhhh " Lizzie squealed  
  
" STOP IT!!!!!" Ann yelled  
  
" OH NOOOOOW! Ya'll don't think its funny well, too fucken bad!" I grab some more off of me and threw it at them again. They were running and squealing like hell. I couldn't help it but laugh. I went to sit at the table we were sitting and started to laugh and then they notice me sitting there and then they looked at each other and started to laugh too.  
  
" hey I guess we better go home and change..we can eat our salad later" I said still giggling  
  
"ok " they both said, still giggling. ~*back to Gordo and Amanda *~ ~*Gordo POV*~  
  
" What the fuck!"  
  
" what is it?"  
  
" I feel something in you hair!"  
  
"what are you talking about Gordo!"  
  
" what's this goopy yellow thing?"  
  
" I don't know'  
  
"it looks like cheese!" I started to laugh  
  
" WHATEVER!!! YOU MUST BE JOKING!"  
  
" no I'm serious, it's cheese" I started to laugh harder  
  
" ARGH! Gordo!!!!!!" Amanda was piss  
  
" I'm sorry it's just." I stopped laughing for a second, but couldn't hold it anymore and my ass was on the floor  
  
" Gordo!"  
  
" yeah..haha.."  
  
" isn't that Ann and Lizzie on the ground?"  
  
I stop laughing and got up " Lizzie? Ann?..where"  
  
" over there, they're laughing at the person covered with cheese" Amanda started to laugh  
  
" wait.that's..that's..Miranda!" I started to laugh with Amanda. *what the hell is going on? Why the hell is she covered in all that? Should I go cover there and help? Hell no!*  
  
"Gordo, should we go help her out?"  
  
"um...no.."  
  
"why not? I though ya'll are friends?"  
  
" wait Miranda is throwing shit at them! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! This is so damn funny!!"  
  
" OMG! That's horrible.it will totally mess up their outfit up!"  
  
I rolled my eyes "oh well"  
  
I saw them leave, all covered with cheese. * damn I wish I had a camera*  
  
~* The girls are at the house now~* ~*Lizzie POV *~  
  
"ya'll promise me that that will never happen again! I took a shower for like a hour straight and I still smell like cheese!"  
  
Ann and Miranda started to laugh.  
  
"well I did too but, I got the most on me so you shouldn't complain!!"  
  
"true but why in the world did you run in to the lady?"  
  
"um..."  
  
* why is Miranda acting all weird?..why isn't she saying anything?*  
  
" She didn't want you to see." Ann tries to finish the senctence for Miranda but I cut her off  
  
" NO! I want Miranda to tell me" * we all know that she will spill out if you press her in the right stop*  
  
" um.ca.cau.cause.."  
  
"cause what?" I looked at her all curiously  
  
" ARGH!! CAUSE GORDO AND AMANDA WAS THERE MAKING OUT AND WE DIDN"T WANT YOU TOO SEE THEM CAUSE WE KNOW THAT YOU WILL GO ALL PSYCO BITCH AND SO I WANTED TO STOP YOU BEFORE YOU CAN SEE THEN AND THE STUPID LADY WENT IN FRONT OF ME AND THAT JUST SCREW THINGS UP AND YAH!!!" she said in one breath. Miranda started to breath harder  
  
I just frozen.. I didn't know how to react. They were looking at me. They started to move back like I was a bomb and in a few second, I'll to go KABOOM!  
  
" Lizzie say something , you're scaring us" Ann said  
  
" yea.Lizzie..hello.earth to Lizzie" Miranda said waving her hands in front of me  
  
" um..I.I.I.. don't know what to say? I mean I guess it's good that I didn't see it my self but..argh thinking about it just make me all...all.you know" I just fell in my bed and lay there all-sad and thinking what it might look like seeing them making out.  
  
" Lizzie.don't worry it's going to be ok...you'll just wait when school starts you will be over Gordo and fine a new guy to like and maybe ya'll will hook up!" Ann said trying to cheer me up  
  
" yeah..cause you know high school! There will be new guys and they will be more mature.well hopefully" Miranda trying to help too.  
  
"ok?" they both ask in unison  
  
I sat up and looked at them. I smiled, thinking that they are right, I usually be the one think positive about things and I guess I did it sooooo much that it started to rub off on them. I giggle " ya'll are right.I guess I should be think on the bright side...Gordo is just old right?"  
  
" yeah" Ann said  
  
" totally" Miranda said  
  
" well we got to go!! See ya tomorrow at school!!"  
  
" ok ya'll!! BYE!!!"  
  
They both left. I just hope that freshman year will be the best and I better get better guys in my class and hopefully I hook up with one of them! That's my goal this year!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took damn long!! But I had a major writers block and I really wanted to finish this freaken chapter soooo I think this chapter is horrible!!! But please R/R! and school is sooo.wow..to much work..so I finally get to start on the school days! Yea for me!! 


	8. priceless moment

~*Lizzie POV*~  
  
Beep.Beep.Beep.. "YEAA!!! I can't wait until I go to school! Everything is NEW!!! NEW BOYS, NEW 'NONSTRICTED' RULES, NEW 'HOPEFULLY BETTER 'TEACHERS, AND THE MOST IMPORTAN THING OF ALL NEW BOYS!"  
  
I turn off my alarm and I felt happy and excited. I couldn't wait until school starts I'm in such a peachy mood. But then I thought about Gordo and Amanda. " Oh great, day one of SEEING them together!" But then I thought about maybe this is the year things will be different and I might have a different, more of a chance crush. Gordo is just old news. *Gosh I'm such a good positive thinker* I grinned at the thought  
  
I went to bathroom and did all the girlie things I need like, wash my face and brush my teeth ect. I went back in my room and looked through my closet. "What should I wear? Maybe my angel shirt with me dark color hip hugger?" after I put on my clothes I went to the mirror and did my hair. I just let it down and curl the ends. Then, I put my make up and got all my things and headed to the bus stop. I was kind of nervous cause I have to ride in a new bus with new people. Good thing Ann is on the same bus but she was in a different bus stop. I waited and a girl came up to the place I was standing.  
  
" HI! I'm Lizzie " I said being nice  
  
" HI.I'm Lindsey" she said kind of nervous  
  
" What grade are you in?" I asked  
  
" 10th you?"  
  
"Freshman"  
  
"awwww fresh meat"  
  
" yeah..I guess."  
  
"don't worry, I'm just teasing" she said smiling  
  
" hehe ok. oh look there's the bus"  
  
  
  
We walked towards the bus and I saw Ann in the back and she was sitting with one of our other friends Kristen.  
  
"HEY KRISTEN! Hey Ann!.I thought I ask you to save me a sit?"  
  
" hey Lizzie!" Kristen said  
  
"HEY! Um.well it kind of hard, as you can tell..all the seat are taken, just be lucky I got one ok?"  
  
" ok? So where do I sit?" " You can sit with us I think we can fit" Kristen said  
  
"ok.geeze I think the sit got small cause I KNOW that it wasn't this small!" Ann and Kristen giggle  
  
" Well its true! This is ya'll first time riding the bus or well Kristen's but for real though!"  
  
" I don't know, I don't remember what the sit were like, remember the last time I rode the Bus was in 6th grade."  
  
*~ AT SCHOOL~* "Ok well I'll see ya at chorus, I hope I can find my homeroom."  
  
"ok bye" they both said  
  
* god this is a big school my classes are everywhere! OMG is that it? YES!! My homeroom!* I walked in and I saw a lot of old people from my middle school. Amanda was in there.  
  
" hey Amanda!"  
  
"Hey Lizzie! How was your summer?"  
  
"pretty good, yours?'  
  
" yeah mind was good too"  
  
"cool! So.can I see your schedule?"  
  
" sure!"  
  
I looked at her schedule and she has 2 classes with me. She also have my lunch too. * great! Now she's going to be with Gordo all lunch period!*  
  
" oh look we had algebra and science honors together!"  
  
"that's awesome!"  
  
"yeah"  
  
" what about lunch?"  
  
"Same and your lucky Gordo does too!"  
  
"awesome!"  
  
"yeah..awesome"  
  
Just then I saw one of my other friend, Casey.  
  
"Casey!! HEY!"  
  
"OMG HEY!!! She said  
  
We hug each other and went to the only 2 desks left.  
  
" so how's your summer?" she asked  
  
" fine, all I did really was baby-sit and help tile the floor"  
  
"oh really cool! You had to baby-sit? Wow that's sounds fun!"  
  
" yeah, like really?"  
  
we giggle. And the teacher came in. She was just talking about stuff I really didn't care about and she said that she's going to give us a copy of your schedule and a map if we need it. It was time to go! *yes I get to go to chorus*  
  
"bye Casey, bye Amanda! I'll c-ya later!"  
  
"bye!" Casey said  
  
"see ya" Amanda said  
  
I know where the chorus room was and when I can in I saw all my good friend! WE all met in chorus in middle and been friend ever since!  
  
"HEY YALL!!!" I went and hug all my good friend! And I saw Miranda came in and I ran up to her and hugged her!  
  
" hey!" I said  
  
"hey!"  
  
" I see you smell like normal now" giggling  
  
" yeah! Took me forever but I got it all off!" she giggled too  
  
The chorus teacher is so awesome!! Through out the first 4th period thing was just the same they gave out thing we need to know like rules for their class and stuff we need to get for their class and we had homework in all of them, to get their papers sign and turn back in tomorrow. It was kind of boring, but I made a few new friends, all girls though. Then the bell rang and I was off to lunch! I saw most of my friends their but I remember that Ann doesn't have my lunch period and I got a little upset but then I saw Gordo and I got happy again. "hey! So how's your classes so far?"  
  
"hey Gordo! Its ok I guess, what about you?"  
  
"same here. Have you seen Amanda?" * oh great..he'll probably talk about her all the time now* "um.she's in my homeroom and she's going to be in my science and algebra class"  
  
" oh cool" oh I see her! I'll c-ya later!"  
  
"ok bye" * great first day of school and he's going to hang out with her and not me!.and the others*  
  
I sat there for a while waiting for Miranda, Rachell, Whitney, Tiffi, and Stacey to come up here so we can buy our lunch together.  
  
" hey ya!" I said to them and I went and hug them  
  
"so how's your day starting?" Tiffi ask  
  
"good I guess, Gordo went with Amanda.." I said in a sad way  
  
" you still like him?"  
  
"DER! Why can't I get him out of my head! I mean all during class I thinking of him and how this year might be hell if they be together all year but then, you know me my positive kicks in and tells me that ' you'll get over him and that this year is going to be better than 6th grade. ( AN: my 6th grade year was the best in middle!! And I miss it so much!!! That's when everyone excepted everyone and didn't have" groups" if ya know what I mean?)  
  
"what? You still like Gordo?' Rachell asked  
  
"yep you should have been at the mall with us, it was like hell!" Miranda said  
  
" HEY! Do you want me to get nachos for lunch and dump it on you?" I said teasing her a little bit  
  
" NO!!!! GOD NO!!! I'm just hate anything that is cheesy now! I'm scard for life!" I started to laugh  
  
"what is she talking about?" Rachell asked a little confused  
  
"yeah? Why is she scard of cheese now?" Tiffi asked? I started to laugh harder!!  
  
"it much a long story that I want to forget!" Miranda said  
  
"Ok?" rach (Rachell) and Tiffi said still a little confuse  
  
I'm sitting there, laughing at the event that happen at the mall. Wow that was a day priceless.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ I'm finally done with this ch! Sooooo sorry I took like 2 months ( like anyone cares) but I'm going to be very Skippy , you'll see what I'm talking about in the future chapter :-D please review!!! I so love reviews.I'll take any thing but don't be too harsh on the flame ok?oh and I hate people that did the TV thing!!!!!!!!!! I don't have Disney anymore!!!! Those asshole took it off the type of TV I had and put it on digital cable! so all the new epis. I wont be able to see them!! The last one I saw was the x- mas on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I hate this!! No more Lizzie McGuire! I only can see it on sat in ABC thing the always play the epis. I already saw!!!! 


	9. need more time

A/N: hey everyone! Ok well I haven't update for a while I know but here I am! Still alive! Hehehe... enjoy.hopefully ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~a few weeks has past~* ~*Lizzie POV*~  
  
"wow can you believe that it's the 3 week of school? It just when by so fast." I said to Ann as we're walking to the stairs in the food court of our school where we just sit around and wait for our other friend to come and the bell to ring.  
  
"yeah and also all the work we have already. God it so damn...ARGH!"  
  
"yeah I know what you mean, but you know what really piss me off?"  
  
"what?" Ann asked a little less curious cause she knows it going to be about Gordo.  
  
" that I hadn't seen Gordo all these 3 week. He's always with Amanda for lunch and that's the only time I get to see him and like.I don't know I feel like we're distance! And like every time when I meet you in front of the library and Gordo's there for like 30 second and when Amanda comes he just leaves like that! Its so annoying!!! Can't he just save some time for ME..?" I looked a down to the floor and I notice what I just said " ...And US"  
  
"yeah." Ann looked at me all curiously  
  
I was just looking around. Ann didn't say anything to me she just looked at me like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. so we were in that silence for 5 min until I was about to blow up  
  
"SO!..how as you few weeks of school been for ya.met any guy yet?  
  
" no not really..it been ok but I can't..."  
  
I cut her off when I saw Gordo  
  
" Hey Gordo!"  
  
"hey!" so waz up ?"  
  
" nothing..so I haven' talked to seem you that much.how's everything"  
  
" fine I guess..hey Ann can I see the worksheet for English?"  
  
"sure I guess"  
  
Ann handed the worksheet to him and just sat there. I looked at her...she seem a little.upset or something.  
  
" what's wrong?"  
  
"nothing" she said coldly  
  
" o..k..?.so you can't wait?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"you were telling me your weeks and then you said 'I can't wait..' then I accidentally cut you off."  
  
'oh so you were paying attention to me"  
  
"yeah! Stop being that way!'  
  
" fine..I was about to say I can't wait until we start the holiday.I'm ready for a break."  
  
"yeah me to" BRRING BRRING BRRRING  
  
The bells rang.  
  
" well I guess I'll see you later"  
  
"ok bye Lizzie"  
  
"bye!.Bye Gordo"  
  
" bye"  
  
*~ in science~*  
  
"hey whit!"  
  
"hey gurl waz ^?"  
  
"nothing much..just a little bomb out"  
  
" let me guess...Gordo?'  
  
"yeah.how could you guess" I said in a sarcastic way  
  
"hehe yeah..what did he do this time?"  
  
"hehe this time.well its just we don't talk much anymore..and like I never see him and when I do..he's usually there for like a few second and then went off to his little master when he sees her...what a little puppy"  
  
"hehe.yeah he is HER little puppy"  
  
"yeah well I just want to get this over with! I don't want to like him way do I? Am I just so fucken pathetic or something? I mean god I always like someone that 's my guy friend and I need up liking him a lot and then I found something about him and then it just a mayor turn-off but still I like him but I don't.."  
  
"wow Liz! Slow down a bit.you just talking way to fast for me! Ok I understood what you said and I know what you mean.but just take my advice..don't like nor date anyone from out little group"  
  
" yeah I know! I don't want to like nor date any guys in our group but it so hard!"  
  
" yeah I know it is for you..but just try ok?"  
  
"sure.maybe I should just talk more to guys then girls in my classes cause damn I have a lot of friends in all my classes but the problem is that is all girls and a few guys but.guys like Chad.hello?"  
  
"yeah he's a little...hyper for you..doesn't he have A.D.D? or something like that?"  
  
"yeah he does..but we are so different and to think I liked him.he's way too sexual for me! Serious if you know half of the thing we talk and do when we're around..you'll be..yeah..ya know?"  
  
" hehehe! Yeah I know what you mean..i had a friend like that too.it was funny but then it was just too..much."  
  
" yeah I know what you mean..:  
  
"ok class let get start with the lab for today" the teacher said  
  
whit went to her seat, which was just a few sit across from me. Science was boring like always. I couldn't stop thinking about Gordo. The teacher was talking about something I couldn't really remember. she told us to pick partners for this lad and I pick Regina, she's a new friend of mine. On the 3rd day of school we had a lab and she ask me to be her partner and I said sure! and now we're lab partners .  
  
"hey gina" "hey.did you hear what Mrs.Titus said?"  
  
"um.no...i was just thinking about things."  
  
"oh that friend of yours?.what's his name..um..frodo...?  
  
" hahaha,,,frodo?..that's lord of the rings honey..wow..its Gordo.:"  
  
" oh yeah! Hahaha.wait I think I know him what's his last name?"  
  
"Gordon"  
  
"OMG I do know him his in my Personal Fitness class...HE IS CUTE!"  
  
"oh so you know him..that's great."  
  
" so I'm guessing the girls his with in class is his girlfriend"  
  
" yeah..she's in this class too.DER!"  
  
"oh really.where? I didn't know that?"  
  
" gosh regina sometime's I wonder who'she blonde you or me.."  
  
"ARGH! That was mean!"  
  
" I'm just joking you know I love ya! But that's Amanda.."  
  
"where? I don't see her?'  
  
" argh! Hold on.AMANDA!!!!!!!! AMANDA!!!!!! Over here!!"  
  
Amanda was alking to this dude, who is also cute but he's nothing compare to Gordo.  
  
" hey sam wait just a minute ok?"  
  
she walked over here to Regina and me.  
  
"hey guys waz up?  
  
" oh nothing I just wanted you to meet Regina?'  
  
" hi...i know you I think.you're in my 5th period class right?" "yeah..hi I'm regina" "Amanda" she just said that a left to go back to Sam "well that was just fun right?" "peachy.Regina I think we better start on this stupid project or we'll get a 'F' " ok.." Regina and I did the lab..well we didn't really do it. My good pal whit let us copy her lab sheet so things are just great the bell rang and everyone was going out the door. All I could think was to make it there before Amanda did so I could see Gordo more than just 5 second.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok well..i think I should stop there...i seriously have no clue where I'm going with this.I thought I did but now I don't...i know I'll tyhink of something. Please review..i've been having a bad bad bad month...( so please review I don't care if you domt like it or you do..just REVIEW!!!! 


	10. two timer

*~ Few months past~*  
  
I was sitting in the lunchroom waiting for rachee to come so we can buy lunch with each other and Casey ran up to me.  
  
"Oh my god Liz!!"  
  
"Oh my god what?" I was worried  
  
" You will not believe what going on!! Amanda is a major bitch!!!"  
  
"What happen? She did she do?"  
  
" She's." She stopped talking. Gordo came and sat down by side me  
  
" I looked at Casey and she just didn't say anything. I knew that she doesn't want to talk about it near Gordo.  
  
"Hey Gordo" we said pretending nothing happen  
  
He didn't say anything...he just looked down in his math book and doing homework  
  
"Well.wow how exciting I'm glad you having a great day!" I said that to him and just smiled. I bumping him on the side lightly  
  
It made him smile a little but you couldn't really tell but I did. Casey moved her head to go somewhere and talked.  
  
"Hey Gordy can you let me out so Casey and I can go by our lunch? I'll give you a French fry"  
  
"Ok" that all he said. I was worried, why is he so down?  
  
I wanted to ask him but Casey graded my hand pulled me in line.  
  
" geese Case waz up?"  
  
"Amanda is a two timing bitch"  
  
"what? You fucking with me! She playing Gordo? How do you know this?  
  
"yes she is, her friend Carla told me and some of her friend knows too and I heard them talking about it."  
  
"oh my god I feel horrible for him. do you think he knows? Is that's why he's all upset?" "I don't know but I wanted to tell you A.S.A.P. What are you going to do?"  
  
" I don't know. I have to tell him.it's my duty. But I don't want to him to be all icky all day. ya know?"  
  
"yeah I know. I'm sorry I put this on you"  
  
"no its ok..you have to tell I'm his best friend and I have to tell him cause I'm his best friend."  
  
"ok let just get some food and go back and I'll tell him tonight when we talk on the phone"  
  
"ok I hope he take it ok"  
  
"well he probably wouldn't care cause remember he was planning breaking up with her? So he wouldn't care..I hope"  
  
"that's true why would he care? He going to break up with her so..this is another reason why he's breaking up with her"  
  
"exactly"  
  
"ok"  
  
we walked to the table and he still sitting there doing his homework for geometry.  
  
"hey Gordo want some fries?"  
  
"no thanks"  
  
" so did anything exciting or interesting happen today ?"  
  
"um..not really"  
  
that's the conversation it was like that the whole lunch period. Casey just sat there looking at him and me. I tried making a conversation with him but it wasn't working and Casey didn't want to say anything she just sat there eating and listen to me ask Gordo question and him saying no or not say anything at all..  
  
" well I think I'm going to go to the bath room and to class I have to finish some homework" Casey said  
  
"ok bye Case"  
  
I watched Casey walked out of the lunch room. I just sat there looking at Gordo thinking should I tell him now or wait till tonight when we talk on the phone.I don't know I'm scared how he would take it.  
  
Well the whole day was all dull but I couldn't think straight, all I could think was how should I tell Gordo , just like it is or easy. maybe just straight forward it would be best and easy for me to do it.  
  
I was meeting Miranda and Anne for 7th period between the library and the gym wall.  
  
"hey guys" I waved at them  
  
they walked up and said hey.  
  
" you wont believe what I heard last period" Miranda said  
  
Anne and I looked at her and each other " what" we said together  
  
"well I heard from Jessica that heard from Brooke that overheard Vee and Stacey talking that Amanda is a two timing bitch an that she is going for the junior she was flirting with."  
  
"oh my god I know Casey told me that during lunch"  
  
"was that why ya were all dull looking?" Lindsey ask  
  
"yeppers" I replied  
  
"well who would have thought that was going to happen" Anne said  
  
"yeah I know" Miranda said  
  
"wait." Anne pondered ".isn't he going to break up with her anyways?"  
  
they both looked at me.  
  
" well duh! But it would still hurt him, even if he doesn't have feelings for her. Its just the feeling of being played that sux"  
  
" true but he shouldn't take it that badly, right" Anne said looking at me.  
  
Miranda looked at me too. All I did was shrugged my shoulder and said " I'll see you after school Anne and we'll chat later. Tay tay??"  
  
They just shook their head and went in to their history class and I walked to my Spanish class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
wow I haven't continue this story for the longest time but I'm on summer vacation and I might just continue ( sorry for the delay but my life haven't really been that all great so I hope you enjoyed it even though I think this chapter was a shit pile.but the next chapter will be Lizzie telling Gordo. 


End file.
